


Denka's Harem

by Yomidark



Series: Denka's Harem. [2]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fivesome, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Arslan literally collects an harem of hot guys and NO ONE writes fics about it. It pisses me off! So I took the matter in my hand. My writing skill is what it is, but at least I tried. I feel like I may have gone overboard with Arslan's feeling in the end, but I really wanted to accentuate how much he was enjoying that fuck and having four dudes devoted to make him feel good.</p><p>I actually wanted to include Jaswant too, but having 5 boys fuck was already hard enough even if they were all focused on Arslan (minus Narsus at the beginning,  we all know he's going to tap Elam later anyway) Maybe I'll write a sequel one day in which Jaswant joins the fun. </p><p>Comments are appreciated. :)</p></blockquote>





	Denka's Harem

“Is it good like this, Your Highness?” Elam asked, looking at Arslan’s face.

“Elam.” Narsus interjected, as he stroked Elam’s back “I’m sure His Highness would appreciate more if you stopped asking him that every two minutes and instead continued to suck his dick.”

“I-it’s fine, Narsus.” Arslan answered, stuttering. It was becoming harder and harder for him to keep his focus. They were all on the sitting on a big rug on the floor; Him, Elam, Narsus and Daryun. Gieve was not with them, but Arslan knew he would join them soon.

Arslan was leaning on Daryun, feeling his muscles on his back. The dark haired man was already inside him, his thrusts were gentlemethodical, and very slow, with the intent to prolong their sex as long as possible. Elam was stretched on the rug, his head between Arslan’s legs, taking him and using his tongue to stimulate him. Narsus was behind him, stretched alongside. He limited himself to watch for now, caressing and stroking Elam’s back and shoulders. They were all, of course, completely naked. The scent of sex and men could be felt in the air.

“Narsus,.” Daryun suddenly became still, raising an eyebrow as he stopped thrusting and looking at Arslan’s orgasmic expression. “Do not be vulgar.”

Narsus smirked, looking at the black haired man. Four men, completely naked having sex with each other, and he asked for politeness. But that was, perhaps what he loved the most about Daryun. 

“You are right. I do apologize, Your Highness.” Performing a small bow, he used that chance to drop a small kiss on Elam’s neck, making the boy shiver.

Daryun seemed satisfied with the exchange, as he reprised his movement, making Arslan’s face fill with pleasure again.

“N-Narsus, can you, hmm.” Arslan spoke, but was suddenly interrupted.

“Hmm, what is it, your Highness?” Narsus chose to inquire. 

“He wants you to stick in it too.” Gieve’s voice suddenly could be heard from outside the room, and he suddenly appeared from behind the tent covering the room entrance.

“Oh?” Narsus raised an eyebrow. Both Elam and Daryun stopped their movements once again –as a  small sigh could be heard in Arslan’s moans- looking at the new arrival.

Gieve had already naked himself, and was walking toward the group smirking, his erection fully exposed.  It was an action typical of Gieve, who loved to boast  about his body and sexual prowess.

“I became good at reading His Highness, that’s all.” Gieve answered, looking at the others, and then especially Narsus, “At least during sex.”  Then, he lowered himself, taking Arslan’s face with one his hands and  he kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue inside the Prince.

Arslan’s muffled moans could be heard, as Gieve’s tongue played with the insides of his mouth, stimulating his sensitive spots. He was an excellent kisser.

“I guess I should not disappoint His Highness.” Narsus said to himself, but loud enough so that the others heard him. ”Elam, if you please.”

Elam understood, and moved himself so his master could face the Prince. “Daryun, let me have some too?” Daryun’s possessiveness over the Prince was of course acknowledged between all four of them, since he had been Arslan first lover and the one to take his virginity, after all. Even if he now shared him, even if Arslan did not belong to him alone anymore, everyone understood that in Daryun’s eyes, Arslan will always be **his** Prince. He was fully devoted to the younger man in both and mind and body. Everyone understood and respected that, but Narsus couldn’t help but tease Daryun sometimes. At least, Just a bit.

The knight didn’t answer, but instead stared at Narsus. “Do you really have to?”

“You know you love me for that.” Narsus smiled, in return.

“Hmmm” Daryun pouted, looking away.  But still, he did as told, and carefully, he gripping both the Prince thighs, he raised them a bit, so the painter could have access to him too.

Narsus smiled at the other man compliancy, and didn’t hold back, pressing his lower body against Arslan.  He dropped small kisses on Arslan’s shoulders, his left hand played with the other nipples, circling, pinching, stimulating them. His other hand went to Daryun, pushing him toward the Prince more, so he could be sandwiched between them.

“Let’s share him. You love him, but so do I. And I love you too.” He gestured.

Daryun understood, his hand reached for Narsus and pulled him against the Prince and himself, tightly. Arslan’s body was now entirely supported by Narsus and Daryun’s bodies pressing both against himself.  Narsus and Daryun’s heads were now inches from each other’s, over Aslan’s shoulder, their eyes staring, feeling each other’s breaths… and so, they kissed. No matter how many times Narsus and Daryun made love, there was always a certain raw strength between them. An hard passion difficult to describe. 

The Prince was still kissing Gieve and Elam had already sneaked his head between Narsus and Arslan to continue  his fellatio, sounds of tongue and saliva being exchanged filled the room, so he decided to not wait. His  dick pressed against Daryun, and carefully entered the ever-accepting Prince.  Daryun would kill him if he ever hurt him, even if His Highness was no blushing maiden at this point and he spent more time inside Arslan _with_ Daryun than _without_ Daryun, Narsus thought, snickering.

“What’s wrong?” Daryun asked curious.

“Nothing, my love, nothing.” Narsus asked, reprising kissing Daryun with more passion.

Arslan whole body’s shivered. He was being kissed passionately by Gieve, fellated by Elam and Daryun and Narsus were making love to him. Yes, he was loved by all of them, of that it was sure. Yes, Elam may love Narsus more than him, and Gieve would never be a faithful lover, but right now, in that very moment, the four men were loving him with all their bodies, of that he was sure. It didn’t matter who he really was, if he was the real Prince or a fake.

Right now, Daryun was the one he loved the most, Elam was his best friend, and Narsus and Gieve both believed and supported him. He didn’t need anything else, didhe? So, he let himself go.

He abandoned his body to Daryun and Narsus thrusts, who moved at unison inside of him, gently, but touching his most inner spots, rubbing together and producing the most wet sounds,  and Elam and Gieve’s tongues, who worked passionately, stimulating his body in obscene but loving ways.

And, so, he came. His body shivered in pleasure, faithful Daryun and Narsus holding him, Gieve’s mouth silencing his moans and Elam’s swallowing his orgasm without complaint.

When he was finished, and Elam had cleaned him completely, Gieve’s mouth abandoned him, saliva dripping from their tongues which spent so much time intertwined.

He felt Daryun and Narsus, still very erected and full inside him, slowly sliding out, they would probably continue without him, so to let him rest, but he interjected, his breath still recovering from his orgasm.

“Wait, please. Narsus, Daryun. Guys. I want to keep going. And you still have to…”

“… I guess we shouldn’t disobey His Highness orders, don’t you think, Daryun?” Gieve asked.

“Yes, I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Narsus nodded. “Certainly we wouldn’t want to disappoint him”

They all looked at each other and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Arslan literally collects an harem of hot guys and NO ONE writes fics about it. It pisses me off! So I took the matter in my hand. My writing skill is what it is, but at least I tried. I feel like I may have gone overboard with Arslan's feeling in the end, but I really wanted to accentuate how much he was enjoying that fuck and having four dudes devoted to make him feel good.
> 
> I actually wanted to include Jaswant too, but having 5 boys fuck was already hard enough even if they were all focused on Arslan (minus Narsus at the beginning, we all know he's going to tap Elam later anyway) Maybe I'll write a sequel one day in which Jaswant joins the fun. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
